fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Anytown
Anytown is where Nicky takes place. It is a cliche city with average things and is described as bland and boring, but it holds many adventures. History Founded (1900) Senior Wahrio (an ancestor of Wario) was tired of all the celebrations of the world and tried to make a bland town with no happiness and where he was the all powerful king. The bland town(Named literally Bland Town) was heavily populated when an underground rebellion led by Joe Smith(An ancestor of Nicky and Brandon) struck. They added color to the palce and opened up an amusement park. Wahrio went crazy and attacked the group. Wahrio was arrested and Joe ruled the place naming it "Anytown". The Anytown Riots (1940-1960) Peace and prosperity ruled throughout the city until 1940. Carnorlious Von Stickler created new robotic experiments that became the police. However, these robots were corrupt, villainous even and they enforced laws the hard way. So, civilians became enraged and got into gangs to attack the robots. They went as far as attacking humans in the Anytown government. The riots became intense and went on for 20 years, stopping when Joe tried to bring peace and was blasted by a robot and died. The bots were recalled and a new mayor was elected. Cliche City (1961-2011) As everyone mourned Joe, things changed. The police were changed into donut loving mustachioed men. The businessmen were gray and boring. The election happened as rivalry increased. Baron Boom, a german man with evil intentions went against the mysterious french man Mister Poire Fect. This caused fights in the streets and eventually led to many shops opening because of the riots. This caused great revenue and the population in Anytown to go up highly. On June 4, 1961 Poire was elected. The city became much calmer and nice. The place was now a town for well, anyone! Anytown had a true meaning to it. It gained the nickname, "Cliche City" for being the perfect town. Many mayors succeded Poire and eventually led to the current mayor, Bob. Modern Day Anytown (Present) On 2009, a young child was born who would become the hero of Anytown. The boy's name was Nicholas James Smith(Nicky) and he started fighting crime at only two years old. He was accompanied by his older brother, Brandon Joe Smith. Together they took on many criminals, including the notorious gang leader Doctor Boom(the son of Baron Boom). The two went from little-known heroes to famous heroes. Brandon's tech paved the way for some incredible technology. Heading to the Future (The Future) Nicky grew up to become a famous scientist like Brandon as Brandon formed the company BrandoCorp. It developed new things as new land was built making Anytown famous. Both Brandon and Nicky later won the elections for mayor and were succeded by children. Meanwhile, Anytown marveled because of the thriving economy and balance. Soon, it became the new New York and in their elderly years many Foundry celebrities moved to Anytown. Locations 'Anytown Elementary' The school that Brandon, Rachel, and Eli attended. 'Nicky's House' Simply the two's place of residence. As Brandon and Nicky became famous this became a landmark. 'Brandon's Lab' Brandon's lab. He has worked here since he was 6. The "lab" is really a garage that Brandon uses. 'The Broken Down Merry-Go-Round' An old amusement park from 1905 that is still there. The thrills come from how old the coasters are and how probable it is that they'll break down. 'The Grid' A virtual world that Brandon created. Dr. Boom's Lab The villainous hideout for Dr. Boom. It is an underground cave with many high-tech machines and a whole dispensal system of Boombots. Trivia *The Broken Down Merry-Go-Round's name is based on the name of the song, the Merry-Go-Round broke down. Category:Cities Category:Locations